Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams
Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams is the sixth release and the fourth main game in the Onimusha series.thumb|300px|right|Intro Dawn of Dreams focuses on a new protagonist, Soki (灰燼の蒼鬼 a.k.a. Hideyasu Yuki), the second son of Ieyasu Tokugawa. Illustrations were done by Naoto Kuroshima. Characters * Sōki * Ohatsu * Tenkai * Hideyoshi * Marcellus * Gargant * Fortinbras * Akane Yagyū - A young woman with exceptional skills who carries on the name of the famous Yagyū clan, possessing the rare Demon Eye of the Oni trait. Prior to the beginning of the game itself, Akane is assigned the duty of hunting down Munenori Yagyū to restore her clan's honor. Assuming the name of Jubei, Akane hears of Soki's deeds and finds him at the Plains Outpost at Suruga to defeat him. But after losing to him, she joins him in his fight against the Genma. Near the end of the game, she is depicted wearing an eye patch to cover her Oni Eye. Akane's swift, iaijutsu-like style of attack is similar to that of Kaede from Onimusha: Warlords. At one point in the game, Akane is confused as to whether she is romantically interested in Sōki, or he is just her elder 'brother'. Shikomizue swordsticks are her main weapons. Akane Yagyu is the daughter of Yagyu Munetoshi's first son Yagyu Toshikatsu, noted by virtue of her knowledge of Yagyu Seigo-ryu, the style that was incorporated into her brother, Yagyu Toshiyoshi's Owari branch of Yagyu Shinkage-ryu. A scene after the end credits depicts her starting off on another journey, as she has heard rumors that "someone is still alive". * Munenori Yagyū - A member of the Yagyū clan, whose heinous acts of betrayal and killing his own kin are the reason Jubei accepts the task to capture her uncle dead or alive. However, though she defeated him, Munenori lived long enough to make a vain assassination attempt on Fortinbras that cost him his life. He is also ironically the person who completes the revival of Fortinbras. * Roberto - Roberto Frois is a Christian missionary born to a Japanese mother and Spanish father. After being betrayed by Luís Fróis who was under the influence of Rosencrantz, Roberto is now on a mission of pure revenge. But, in a moment of temporary freedom of Rosencrantz control, Luís Fróis places the Exorcising Beads on Roberto's arms, justifying his primary role as Sōki's companion, as this artifact has the power to destroy the Dark Stones. Roberto's weapon of choice are his enhanced arms and fists, capable of numerous destructive boxing combinations. Roberto's gauntlets are based on the Christian archangels, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel and Michael. In a scene before his battle with Rosencrantz, it is revealed that he is in love with Ohatsu. * Luís Fróis - Roberto's guardian who betrayed him after being possessed by the Genma high priest/scientist Rosencrantz, one of the three Genma Triumvirate bent on the resurrection of Fortinbras. Once revived, he assumes his true form, a giant fly demon, before slain by Roberto. A moment of clarity after destroying the first dark stone suggests that he truly loved Roberto. * Yodo - The daughter of Oyu who became a royal concubine to Hideyoshi. Her true form was a humanoid mantis Genma before she was slain by Ohatsu. Story The game takes place some fifteen years after the final defeat of Nobunaga at the end of Onimusha 3: Demon Siege. Nobunaga's vassal, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, takes control of the country, unifying it under one banner and essentially ending the wars that had torn the land apart under his former lord's banner. However, this period of peace ends with several natural disasters acting as an omen of things to come, including the appearance of an "Omen Star" in the sky. Rumors soon fill the land of the Genma returning, and that Hideyoshi might have something to do with it. Gallery Image:OniDawnAkane.png|''Akane Yagyu'' Image:OniDawnMunenori.png|''Munenori'' Image:OniDawnRoberto.png|''Roberto'' Image:Gargant.png|''Gargant'' Box Art Image:OniDawnJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:OniDawnCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:OniDawnEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:ShinOnimushaGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:ShinOniNovel.png|''Novel'' Image:OniDawnManga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:OniDawnManga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 External Link *Shin Onimusha: Dawn Of Dreams Official Website (Japanese) Category:Onimusha Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games